Aliphatic polycarbonate is excellent in oxygen-barrier property, transparency, and the like, but the aliphatic polycarbonate is difficult to use in a single film due to a low glass transition temperature (Tg), which needs to be, in most cases, laminated with other resin at the time of use. However, in order to make the aliphatic polycarbonate be laminated with other kinds of resin such as polyethylene (PE), polypropylene (PP), or the like, lamination needs to be performed by using an appropriate adhesive capable of adhering two kinds of resin to each other or coextrusion needs to be performed by using a tie layer. Meanwhile, the copolyester polymer can be variously used as films, sheets, fibers, or the like, due to biodegradability and inherent physical properties thereof, but is limited in a packaging field requiring prevention of acidification due to large oxygen permeability thereof.